Of Wizards and Pirates
by Inumaru12
Summary: Slash/yaoi Dumbledore finds a letter left by Lily Potter about her heritage and does the spell and he accidentally summons the Straw Hats to Hogwarts. He finds that Luffy is a distant relative of Harry's. How will Hogwarts be with pirates in it?
1. Heritage

**Inumaru:** So yeah, one day I got the urge to do a Harry PotterXOne Piece crossover. So I decided, "Hey, why not." So here I am, doing this when I should be working on other stories of mine.

**Some Notes:** This will have Slash/Yaoi/Boy love in it. Why? Because I say so, that's why. If you don't like it go away. I've already thought up most of the pairings.

ZoroXLuffy, FredXSanjiXGeroge (a threesome, they both like him), UsoppXLuna, (XD I can imagine it!) SiriusXRemus,

I also need your opinion, who do you think I should pair Harry up with? Severus or Hermione? I'm not going to put him with anyone else if you don't like those pairings so suck it up. If he goes with Severus then Hermione will most likely be paired with Nami and Robin (or one or the other.). If he goes with Hermione then Robin will probably go with Severus (maybe).

There might be more pairings, I dunno. This is set in Harry's fifth year and here are everyone's age, I dunno if it is all right so just pretend they are.

Luffy-18

Zoro-20

Nami-19

Usopp-17

Sanji-19

Chopper-9 (I seriously have no idea how old he's suppose to be.)

Robin-21 (I think…)

Franky-23 (I'm guessing on him too)

Harry-15

Ron-16

Hermione-16

Draco-16

Sirius-37

Remus-36

Severus-37

Fred & George-17

I don't know if all these ages are right and honestly I don't care much. If they are incredibly wrong tell me, if you guys know a site where I can find out stuff for Harry Potter or One Piece that'd be greatly appreciated. Okay, let's start this baby.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or Harry Potter. Trust me, you'd know if I owned it or not.

**Warnings:** Yaoi/Slash/boy love and maybe Girl love/femslash/Yuri. Bad words, sexual tendencies, innuendos, Smart!Luffy, violence, maybe future lemons, perverted comments, and mentions of abuse. Enjoy.

**Summery:** Albus Dumbledore finds a letter left by Lily and James Potter about their heritage and when he does the spell he accidentally summons The Thousand Sunny to Hogwarts. After a test he finds that Luffy is a distant relative of Harry's. Unable to return to the seas the Straw Hats find them self at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft of Wizardly. What will this year bring with the Straw Hat pirates roaming the halls of Hogwarts?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Letters_

"_Japanese"_ (When most people are speaking English)

"_**English"**_ (When most people are speaking Jap.)

"**Blah"** Any kind of magical thing speaking like snakes, sorting hat, etc.

**Of Wizards and Pirates**

**Chapter 1: ****Heritage**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office in Hogwarts, a magical school. It was currently summer and he was getting ready to leave for Sirius Black's ancestral home. An Order of the Phoenix meeting was going to happen in a couple hours and he need to get ready, and maybe get a meal from Molly Weasley while he was at it. Just as he was about to leave via. floo he heard a pecking on the glass. He looked over and saw an owl pecking on his window. He got up and went and opened the window as the medium sized owl flew in and onto his desk. The owl hooted at him and held his leg out. Albus offered it a lemon drop but it just flew off as he took the letter off of him.

The old wizard just shook his head ruefully. Some people just couldn't appreciate the greatness of lemon drops. He picked up the letter and flipped it around and immediately recognized the Gringgots symbol. He opened it and it read.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore._

_It seems that a letter that was in our possession for fourteen years that we have mistakenly neglected to send. It has a Potter stamp on it and is addressed to you on it. Although it seems easier that we send it through owl there was a note on it asking that we don't do so incase the owl were to be intercepted and the letter stolen. We ask you if you were to please come to Gringgots so you may read it._

_Sincerely_

_Griphook_

_Gringgots wizarding bank_

Albus blinked and wondered what in the letter could be so important that the goblins wouldn't dare send it through owl? The headmaster felt a shiver of something to come go up his spine. He shrugged it off and grabbed a handful of floo powder off the mantel of his fire place and threw it into the fire and spoke loudly.

"Transfiguration Room, Minerva McGonagall." And the fire crackled green and Albus stuck his head into it. When he did so he saw his old friend.

"Albus, what's wrong?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Nothing is wrong Minerva, I was summoned by Gringgots so I just wanted to tell someone I was leaving. So don't burn down the castle while I'm gone." He said, amusement clearly in his voice.

Minerva gave an indigent sniff. "How could you suggest a thing? Besides, that's Severus's job." Albus chuckled and pulled his head out of the fire. He grabbed another handful of powder and stepped into the fire and threw it down.

"Diagon Alley!"

In a flash of green and a roar of fire, Albus began to spin through fireplaces until he landed in the right one. He stepped out and into the Leaky Cauldron where he saw Tom.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, can I get you anything?" He called out.

"Thank you Tom but I can't, I have some business to attend to." Dumbledore said, giving him a smile. The barkeeper nodded and began to return to his duties.

The old wizard went into the backroom and tapped the bricks and strolled into the busy Diagon Alley. It was two weeks before school started; people were shopping for their things at Hogwarts. Children were excited, talking animatedly with friends or parents and their parents were smiling at their child's enthusiasm.

Of course it made Albus feel happy and distressed. Happy that the children were so care-free but distressed by the fact that no one knew of Voldemort's return. If only Minister Fudge would tell the British community then maybe they could actually start to prepare the wizarding world. He sighed but made his way into Gringgots and then found a open teller.

"Hello, I wish to speak to Griphook please. It's about a letter." The goblin blinked then nodded at him. He motioned Albus to follow him and lead him to a back room. There sat an old goblin and a younger goblin.

"Mr. Dumbledore, welcome. Thank you for coming so quickly." Said the older goblin.

Dumbledore nodded and sat in the free chair in front of the desk.

"Of course. May I ask what this is about?" Dumbledore's curiosity was nagging at him to find out what was going on.

"Yes, you may. But first I am Ragnok, the head goblin here at Gringgots and this is Griphook," He pointed to the younger goblin. "Who is in charge of the Potter estate. If you would please Griphook."

Griphook cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I was doing a yearly check around the vaults to see if anyone had been foolish enough to get killed in there," The goblin grinned a nasty grin, showing that someone must have. "And as I walked by the Potter estate I found a huge compelling to open it and get something out of it.

"When I opened the vault I found my self walking towards the back of the vault and I picked up a letter and then the compelling stopped. I left the vault, closing it, and came up here to show it to Ragnok." Griphook explained.

"I searched it and it seemed that there were no dark spells on it except a compelling charm. But it is strange since the compelling charm was spelled so only Griphook could remove it. But we believe that may be because he has been the Potter accountant for several years." Ragnok explained. He then slid the letter over to the headmaster who took it carefully. It read Albus Dumbledore on it in a familiar hand writing that could only be Lily Potter's. He opened it and began to read.

_Dear Albus_

_If you are reading this then this means that Voldemort has gotten to us and killed us. Hopefully the ancient spell I found is working and Harry is still alive. Before my mother passed away, not too long after my father's passing, she told me a secret that she and my father had kept from me and Petunia for years. She was as witch, I wasn't a muggle born like I thought I originally was. Both of my parents were magical but chose to leave the magical world when all of their loved ones died. It was too painful, she told me. _

_She began to tell me of my heritage, of the line of wizards and witches in my family. My mother's great-great-great-great grandmother had been a powerful witch; her twin brother was even greater. But sadly her brother had been betrayed by a friend of his and left the wizarding world. Nobody, not even my great (Times four) Grandmother knew where he had gone. _

_I found this spell, it was a spell that my old grandmother, Amelia D. Johnson (her maiden name) had created to find and bring her brother back. But in order to do so she needed a lot of magic and courage. Sadly she died before she could try it. I ask you please Dumbledore to please bring one of my relatives back. Before me and James went into hiding we visit a true seer friend of ours. He told us that if we are to die then you should summon one of my family's distant relatives to bring to England. He said it would help our son Harry and the person you summon will be powerful enough to protect Harry._

_Please Albus, please do this for Harry._

_Lily Potter_

Albus could almost feel the tears start to shed. It hits him hard sometimes when he realizes just how much he misses Lily and James Potter. They were such good students and friends of his. He blinked the tears back and shuffled the papers and found a small journal in between them. He thought about the thought of opening it there but decided not to. He slid it into his robe pocket and thanked the goblins.

The two nodded and he was led out of the office to the main lobby, making his way to the pub so he could quickly make his way back to Hogwarts. He disappeared with a quick but clear ringing voice of "Hogwarts".

Ragnok sat at his desk, wondering just how they had missed that letter for fourteen years. The head goblin checked all of the goblins that had worked at Gringgots for the last fourteen years, asking when the last time they went near the Potter vault. They had all been surprised, and even a little flustered, that every time they thought of walking around there they had realized they had something else to do and figured someone else would take care of it.

It didn't take long for the old goblin that someone had put a very strong compelling charm that makes people turn and go away, almost exactly like muggles and magical things. But if it really was as strong as that why did it suddenly stop now? Or was it even now, was it before and they had simply never noticed? The older goblin didn't like this predicament. If someone could hide something in his bank then that was very bad.

Ragnok decided he would get to the very bottom of it, no matter how long and what resources he used.

**XxXxXxXx**

Dumbledore stumbled out of the fireplace and into his room, something he hadn't done since his teenage years. He quickly sat down and pulled the journal and letter out. He flipped to the first page of the journal and found himself immersed into the story of the great ancestor of Lily Potter.

Amelia D. Johnson was born only a few minutes later of her older brother Jacob D. Johnson. The two spent a good amount of time together growing up, and were very close. But as things progressed into years the book was worn and hardly readable. The only things Albus could truly understand was that someone had betrayed Jacob, causing him to become depressed, withdrawn, and bitter. More talk of Amelia trying to help her brother but only causing him to fall deeper into his anger until he finally disappeared completely.

There were pages that were ripped out, smudged, and some completely ruined. The last entry though, caught his attention.

_October 21, 1797_

_The situation has become increasingly dangerous. I've sent John away with the children so they don't get anymore involved in my work. I wanted to obliviate me from their minds but that's where my love drew the line. He wanted them to remember me, no matter what happens. _

_I think I finally found a good lead to where Jacob is. I wonder and pray for him everyday. I wonder if he has children now, I wonder if he misses me now too. Oh dear, I'm starting to cry now. Well, with this spell I have created I can now go to him. With this me and my brother shall be reunited. Let's hope it-_

Dumbledore flipped the page, expecting to see more but finding absolutely nothing. What had happened? Was she interrupted by something or _someone_? The bearded man through flipped another page and something fell out and landed on his desk. He put the small journal down and picked up the paper and unfolding it to see what was inside. He gasped when he saw what was inside.

It was a complex spell that he had never seen the likes of before. No wonder Lily had wanted him to do it. To accomplish this it would take more then a good amount of magic. It was so complex and it would take some time but he should be able to do it.

Albus Dumbledore set himself to work.

**XxXxXxXx**

It had taken nearly an hour of precise character writing. On the hard floor of his room he painted a big circle and put the correct characters in and he stood in the middle and began to chant in Latin. What he didn't know was that he misspoke a word, causing the entire thing to change. Albus' voice began to get louder and louder with every sentace until the last four words.

"_SO MOTE IT BE!"_

There was a flash of bright magic and it blinded him for a few moments. When the light disappeared and his eyesight returned he saw…nothing. Even the circle that had been there previously was gone.

Albus turned and looked at his familiar, Fawkes. The phoenix cocked its head at the old man and gave a small trill. The man sighed before giving the bird a weary grin.

"I guess it was worth a try, eh old friend?" He asked as he began to walk back to his desk. Suddenly the office began to shake. The little shaking then became a huge tremor and the sky out sided darkened. The headmaster looked out the window and saw the sky darkening and the clouds began to swirl in an odd shape. Suddenly the sky opened up above the lake and with a flash of bright light a huge ship fell out and landed in the water. Albus decided to get a better look so he took off out of his office and down the stairs.

Just as he was about to go out through the main doors he heard his named called from behind him. He turned to see his old friend Minerva.

"Albus, what's going on?" She asked in a panicked voice.

The old wizard looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I think I might know but let us go see?" And with that the two set out with a fast pace to the lake.

When they got there they couldn't help but stare at the ship. It was huge! There was a huge what looked to be a lion at the front of the ship, but what got their attention the most was the sail. They recognized the sign as the Jolly Roger. The mark of pirates. Albus seemed to enjoy this one though. It had a huge smile on it and a straw hat. He could already tell this was going to be interesting.

The two of them heard voices coming from on top of the ship. The ship was close enough to land so if you were get off the ship you'd be on shallow water. Then someone came down from the ship, not noticing either of the two wizards. When he made it down he turned and froze when he saw them. The man was tallest with darkish skin, a long nose and curly black hair. He started to speak in a different language that Albus recognized as Japanese. He really began to regret never learning it.

The man yelled up to someone on the deck and suddenly a red beam of light came and hit the man in the chest, forcing him backwards.

Albus and Minerva swirled around and saw Severus standing there with his wand out.

"Severus!" The transfiguration teacher said, shocked.

"It's obvious he was calling for backup from that ship." The man said.

Albus sighed. "Be that as it may I wanted to try and talk to them before anything like that happened."

They turned and there were a lot more people down now. They were huddled around the man who had been stunned and shook him, trying to get him to wake up. A man with black hair with a straw hat on his head and wearing a red vest, blue shorts, and sandals turned stiffly and walked up to them and glared at them, his eyes holding power. He spoke in that Japanese again, but it was obvious what he wanted.

Dumbledore didn't move but he spoke directly at Snape.

"Severus, remove the spell." He said. The potion master hesitated a bit but then waved his wand and the tanned man could suddenly move again. The people behind the straw hat wearing man spoke excitedly and happily. The Straw Hat man, who was most likely the Captain, turned slowly and looked at the man who had been stunned and seemed to ask if he was alright because the tanned man gave a shaky thumbs up.

"I'm sorry if he caused your crewmate any pain." Albus said.

Everyone of the crewmates seemed to be confused to what he was saying except the woman with the dark black hair and the captain himself.

"Who are you, and where are we?" The captain spoke, his voice only slightly accented. Everyone, even the woman with the dark hair seemed surprised that he spoke English.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I mean you no harm. Please forgive my friend, he though you were going to be a danger to the school." He said.

"Al-bus Dum-ble-dore…This place is a school?" He said, sounding out the man's name.

"Yes, although the children aren't back from summer vacation just yet." The old wizard said. "May I ask what your name is?"

Luffy seemed to hesitate only slightly. "Monkey D. Luffy."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled brightly at that.

"Well then Mr. Luffy, why don't we go inside and we can talk about why you're here."

Luffy stared at him a little longer, as if evaluating him. He seemed to find nothing wrong and nodded. He then turned and spoke to the others. When everyone was ready he lead them up to the school.

"Welcome," The headmaster started. "To Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardly."

**TBC**

**Inumaru:** First Chapter, done! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Just so you all know I have other stories to update and stuff and don't expect this to be long chapters. It will probably get longer each chapter but who knows. Tell me what you think.

**Review and vote on my poll for pairings!!**

Thank you!!


	2. The Straw Hat Pirates

**Inumaru12:** I'm glad you people liked the first chapter. Sorry about the age mix up. I never thought of looking on Wikipedia for it. And thanks to everyone who suggested that and gave their ages to me. I was originally going to make them a little older since they have been on the sea for a while but I've decided not to.

Here are their ages:

Luffy-17

Zoro-19

Nami-18

Usopp-17

Sanji-19

Chopper-15

Robin-28

Franky-34

Brooke-88 (Yes I know some people spell Brook but I spell it with an 'e')

Harry-15

Ron-16

Hermione-16

Draco-16

Sirius-37

Remus-36

Severus-37

Fred & George-17

Luna-14

I dunno for sure on the HP cast's b-days but I'm too lazy to go find them. XD sorry so just pretend it's the right kay? Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or Harry Potter. Trust me, you'd know if I owned it or not.

**Warnings:** Yaoi/Slash/boy love and maybe Girl love/femslash/Yuri. Bad words, sexual tendencies, innuendos, Smart!Luffy, violence, maybe future lemons, perverted comments, and mentions of abuse and a little bit of AU-ness.

**Inumaru:** I'm kinda doing everything from memory and I'm doing things that are and are not in the fifth Harry Potter book. So if you've read the book I'm sure you'll most likely be able to tell.

Okay since everyone who voted on my poll asked that Harry not placed with either Hermione or Severus he won't be with either and there will be no pairing with Harry. NO COMPLANING PLEASE!! So for my next poll I wanna know, Should there be a NamiXHermioneXRobin pairing (threesome), NamiXHermione, RobinXHermione, RobinXNami or some other pairing like SeverusXRobin or so on. Please check my poll on my profile after this and vote please! Thanks!

Read and Review!

**Summery:** Albus Dumbledore finds a letter left by Lily and James Potter about their heritage and when he does the spell he accidentally summons The Thousand Sunny to Hogwarts. After a test he finds that Luffy is a distant relative of Harry's. Unable to return to the seas the Straw Hats find them self at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft of Wizardly. What will this year bring with the Straw Hat pirates roaming the halls of Hogwarts?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Letters_

"_Japanese"_ (When most people are speaking English)

"_**English"**_ (When most people are speaking Jap.)

"**Blah"** Any kind of magical thing speaking like snakes, sorting hat, etc.

**Of Wizards and Pirates**

**Chapter two: ****The Straw Hat Pirates**

Luffy watched from the wooden railing as his Nakama were taking the time they had to relax. Zoro was training, Nami was getting a tan along with talking to Robin, Usopp was playing with Chopper, Sanji was in the kitchen making some snacks for everyone, Franky was working on some super new project and Brooke was playing his violin. The Straw Hats had just gotten their newest member Brooke about two weeks ago. It had been a tough time and Luffy had nearly lost some of his Nakama but they had made it. Now on his new ship, with new friends, nothing seemed like it could go wrong. But alas, those were famous last words.

Suddenly the waves began to still and the air seemed to change. Nami sat up immediately and looked around.

"There's a storm coming!" She yelled. Everyone seemed to awake from their stupor then and began to do what they would do for all the other storms. Everyone was rushing around hurriedly except for Luffy. He was still sitting on the railing and was staring up at the sky with a frown fixated on his face. Nami ran by and noticed him doing nothing.

"Luffy! What are you doing? We need to get ready!" She yelled at him, a little unnerved by the very serious face he was wearing.

"Nami…" Luffy started, his voice flat and serious as he continued to stare at the sky.

The navigator was silent, waiting for him to continue speaking.

"I have a feeling…that something is going to happen…something is going to change." Luffy declared, his voice was monotone and distant.

Nami couldn't help but shiver slightly, either from the now cold air or from Luffy's tone of voice she wasn't sure. Luffy had made predictions like this before. The first time it had happened she just kind of shrugged it off as Luffy being weird but later she saw that it had actually happened. She began to take these 'Feelings' Luffy had more seriously. She stood there waiting, if there was more or if he wanted her to be by him or not. She watched as Luffy swung backwards and landed on his feet. With one hand on his hat, securing it safely on his head, and another on his hip he smiled at the orange haired woman that he saw as his sister.

"Let's get ready for it though, right?" He said, his grin wide.

Nami jumped lightly and nodded. "Right." She said.

The two quickly got to work when the sky began to darken at an alarming rate. Within a few seconds time the entire bright blue sky had been hidden behind the monstrous sized dark clouds. Everyone was hanging onto something as the winds whipped ferociously and the waves crashed against the ship, making every step unsteady. Suddenly everything seemed to stop. Everything was quiet and calm. Everyone shakily got to their feet from after they had been thrown down. Nami gasped as she looked up at the sky. Directly above them the clouds were swirling in a strange clockwise way.

"We're in the eye of the storm!" She shouted. Everyone was getting ready to prepare for when they entered the storm again when suddenly a hole opened and suddenly a bolt of light came down and stuck Luffy where he stood.

"LUFFY!" Everyone screamed. Even though they knew lighting wouldn't affect the rubber man they still couldn't help but be worried. But they realized that the light wasn't hurting in, in fact it was wrapping itself around him and began to lift Luffy up. Everyone was standing there gaping as they watched Luffy float a few inches above ground. Nami, who happened to be the closest to Luffy, ran forward and grabbed one of his arms. While everyone stood there, still in shock, the navigator tugged on Luffy's arm in a desperate attempt to get him down back to the ship.

"A little help please!?!" She screamed, getting everyone else out of their stupor. The rest ran over and grabbed at Luffy, trying to pull him from the light. As if the light understood that they weren't giving up without a fight it started to expand and crawl quickly over everyone else and the ship, lifting it up out of the water and into the sky. Suddenly the ship began to spin rapidly as in was swallowed up by the clouds. It went quickly, around and around making the straw hat pirates feel as if they would rid their stomachs of their lunch soon.

Just as suddenly as they had had been spinning, they had stopped and The Thousand Sunny had landed with a great splash. Everyone was disoriented and on the ground in one big mess. After a few minutes of making sure their lunch didn't come back for a second visit the straw hats shakily got up.

"Wow." Said Chopper, his voice filled with awe. The others turned and gasped too. There was a big castle just not so far away, and they had landed on a beautiful lake.

"I wonder where we are." Usopp thought out loud, the others nodding their head in agreement to the question.

"Why don't you go check?" Sanji said, pushing the sharpshooter towards rope ladder that led down.

"Eh?!? Me? Why me?!?" Usopp asked as he suddenly clutched his stomach and started to moan about a fake illness again. Nami pushed him this time and yelled at him to go. Usopp muttered about evil devil like ladies but made his way down the rope latter. As he made his way down and turned around there were three people and froze. The guy in the middle was wearing ridiculous bathrobe that were purple with yellow stars. He had twinkling blue eyes, half moon glasses, and a really long white beard. He was smiling lightly at him.

The woman on his right was looking at him with a curious and guarded look. She looked old but defiantly not as old as the first guy. She also had glasses and was wearing a bathrobe but not as crazy as the other guy. It was mostly black with a bit of white on her.

The next person was another man, who was striding up to the other two, almost silently. The man was wearing completely black. His face was pale. He had a huge nose and what looked like slimy hair and a scowl on his face. When he walked his bathrobe swirled around as in a dramatic gesture.

'I gotta learn how to do that…' Thought Usopp absentmindedly. "Hold on for one moment please." Trying not to get on their bad side, who knew what they could do. He then turned back to the ship and yelled up at the others.

"Hey! There are some people here!" He yelled. Just as soon as he had gotten that out he saw a bright red light out of the corner of his eye. It hit him directly in the chest and it knocked him flat on his back. It hurt like a bitch when he fell and he panicked mentally when he realized he couldn't move.

The Straw Hats had seen Usopp hit with a red light and then fall to the ground. They took no time to dawdle and immediately made their way down. They nearly jumped the entire way down. They crowded around the sharpshooter, their eyes wide with confusion and worry. Sanji tried shaking him but nothing seemed to work. Luffy stood up from his crouching position and stiffly walked to the three people who were speaking in hurried whispers.

"Undo whatever you did to him." Luffy demanded, his fist tightening angrily. The old man in the middle whispered again to the man who looked like a bat and the bat like man waved a stick, although it seemed to be hesitant. He heard his Nakama then exclaim with surprise and relief. He stiffly turned around and looked at them. He saw Usopp sitting up.

"Are you alright?" Luffy asked, his eyes shining with concern. Usopp gave a shaky thumb up and he turned back to the three strange people.

"_**I'm sorry if he caused your crewmate any pain."**_ The old man said, clearly in English. Luffy felt surprise ripple through him. Where had they been taken to that they didn't speak his native tongue?

"_**Who are you, and where are we?"**_ Luffy asked, his voice lightly accented from his Japanese. He felt stares from his Nakama on the back of his head. He knew he had some explaining to do.

"_**My name is Albus Dumbledore and I mean you no harm. Please forgive my friend, he though you were going to be a danger to the school."**_ The old man he was looking at now had a name.

"_**Al-bus Dum-ble-dore…This place is a school?"**_ Luffy asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"_**Yes, although the children aren't back from summer vacation just yet."**_ The old man said. _**"May I ask what your name is?"**_

Luffy briefly wondered if he should tell him but decided that since the old man had told him his name why not be polite and tell him. _**"Monkey D. Luffy"**_ he said, using the Japanese way and putting his last name first. He didn't like the way the man's eyes began to twinkle madly. It reminded him of how Nami's eyes would get when she thought of a way to get rich quick.

"_**Well then Mr. Luffy, why don't we go inside and we can talk about why you're here." **_

Dumbledore said.

Luffy looked at him a few moments more, wondering if this turned out to be a trap if he could take him. He knew if it was just an old man, yes he would, but with those stick things it was different. Who knew what those sticks could do. He nodded and then turned towards the others.

"Everyone, we're going to follow this man into the castle and he's going to explain why we're here." Luffy said to his Nakama. They nodded but sent his curious looks. They quickly fell into step with him and as they were walking up to the castle Nami closed in on Luffy and grasped his arm with her own and continued walking.

"Luffy, how could you understand what he was saying? What language was he speaking?" The red head whispered to him. She had a look that demanded answers. Luffy gave a small sigh and tore his eyes away from the old man's back and looked at her and gave his Nakama a brief once over before speaking in a hushed tone towards them.

"That man says that his name is Dumbledore Albus. He is speaking English." Luffy explained. Nami opened her mouth to ask more but closed it as Dumbledore turned to speak to them.

"_**Welcome,"**_ The old man said, his blue eyes twinkling. _**"To Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardly." **_

The doors opened and everyone felt their jaw unhinged. It was huge inside! They felt as if their jaw would never come up off the floor after seeing all these things. Was that painting moving? Did it just wink suggestively at Sanji?!? Ignoring the snickers from the rest of his Nakama Sanji followed after the older gentlemen blushing slightly.

The rest caught up an they finally came to a stone gargoyle in which Dumbledore stepped up to it.

"_**Warheads."**_ He said earning a look of distaste from both the bat man and the older woman. The gargoyle jumped out of the way and the old man made his way up the stairs followed by the others. As they made their way into the room they were amazed. It was a huge oval room with so many breakable-looking trinkets. There were more paintings on the walls behind the big mahogany desk. They were portraits of men in weird robe like outfits like Dumbledore, except they seemed to be sleeping. Dumbledore went behind his desk and sat down at his plush chair. He then waved his wand and more chairs appeared, making the straw hat crew jump with surprise and gape in astonishment. They looked at Luffy who hesitantly sat down in one of the chairs and then followed suit. The room had seemed smaller when they first walked in but now it was as if it was bigger now. Like magic.

_**"Now Mr. Luffy to make things easier, does any of your friends speak English like you?"**_ The headmaster asked. Before Luffy could even open his mouth another voice spoke up.

"_**I can speak English, Headmaster-san."**_ Robin said fluently, her words flowing together expertly and with only a bit of accent.

The others seemed confused and didn't understand a word that they were saying so it was safe to say that they didn't understand English.

"_**Very well then. They can have these."**_ With a wave of his wand, Albus conjured seven bracelets. _**"These will allow your crew mates to understand, speak, and even read in English."**_

Luffy took them and examined them carefully before giving one to his first mate asking him to try it on in their natural tongue. Zoro was a little reluctant at first but did what he was told. As soon as he put it on he felt a warm wave of knowledge flow through him. Suddenly he could understand what the strange letters meant and he could recall what the conversation Luffy was having with the strange looking man with the long white beard and understand it. It felt like a huge rush, like the feeling of vertigo had hit him head on. Zoro clutched his head slightly.

"_**What the hell was that?"**_ He grumbled in English, not seeing the wide eyed looks from the others.

"_**Zoro, do you understand me?"**_ Luffy asked, looking at his first mate. His eyes shined with curiosity.

The green haired swordsman sent his captain a semi annoyed look before answering.

_**"Yes, of course I can understand you Captain."**_ He said.

Luffy grinned and Dumbledore's eyes sparkled even more. Zoro pursed his lips, not really understanding why they were so excited over the fact he could understand them.

"_**Well then,"**_ Said Dumbledore, his lips twitching at the shocked look that he saw from Zoro who realized that he could understand this man. _**"How about you put those on the rest of your friends so they can understand what I am about to tell you."**_

Luffy nodded and handed out the rest of the bracelets and everyone soon felt the sensation of vertigo. (A/N: Now that everyone is speaking English it won't be bold and in italics anymore unless everyone else is speaking Japanese. Any questions, please ask.)

"Whoa…" mumbled Usopp. "What hit me?"

The old wizard waited until everyone had settled down before begin to talk.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am headmaster of this school; Hogwarts: School of witchcraft and wizardly. I recently found a diary of sorts that was left to me by a dear friend of mine years ago that hadn't been sent to me till now. She asked me to please summon a distant relatives of hers and when I completed the summoning you and your friends appeared Mr. Luffy. My friend of mine nearly begged through the old letter to make sure that I summoned you and asked you to please look after her son who is your distant cousin. My dear friend and her husband, another dear friend of mine, died at the hands of a dark wizard who tried to kill their son, your cousin, but his spell hit him and rebounded by an ancient spell so it killed him instead. The dark lord in which most people feared at the time was killed by a mere infant. The infant lost both of his parents that night and also became the wizarding world's greatest hero." The old man stopped. It was as if his age finally caught up with him.

"The boy, Harry Potter, has a knack of having trouble follow him. My wish is that if you would please watch him and maybe give him someone to turn to when he needs it."

There was silence before Nami coughed.

"S-so, let me get this right; You're a wizard and there was this dark wizard who went and killed Luffy's cousin's parents but because of a ancient spell it bounced off him and killed the dark man and now this 'Harry Potter' needs Luffy protection? Why?" Nami asked, her eyes narrowed with a stubborn righteousness.

Dumbledore sighed lightly.

"Last year during an event that happened here at Hogwarts Harry and another student were taken from Hogwarts grounds and the other student was killed. Harry then witnessed the dark lord reborn with his own blood. Before he couldn't touch Harry without major damage to himself but now with Harry's blood in his veins he can easily touch him. Luckily Harry made it back to Hogwarts but was in much hysterics because of his friend's death and the dark lord's return. He told of the dark lord's return but the minister refuses to believe it's true." The man shook his head.

"But mainly Harry needs protection from himself. Harry feels as if he should be the one to take care of everything and yet at the end he feels that if every lose is his own fault. The poor boy just really needs someone to listen and not judge him."

The silence was so thick that you could probably hear an owl's feather drop from a mile away.

"So, you want us to protect this boy from a bat-shit crazy dark lord? That's a new one…" Muttered Sanji.

Snape snorted. Calling the Dark Lord bat-shit crazy was only the icing on the cake.

"And who are you guys?" Sanji asked, his hands unconsciously reaching for his pocket where his smokes were.

"Ah, forgive me. I'm old and I forget easily." Albus said. "This is Minerva McGonagall, she's the deputy headmistress and the transfiguration teacher." McGonagall nodded stiffly. "And this is Severus Snape, the potions master." Snape merely looked at them with a scrutinizing gaze. "And I am Albus Dumbledore. If I may ask your names?" Dumbledore asked, a small smile on his face.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. This is Roronoa Zoro, my first mate and swordsman." Zoro gave a small nod while a permanent scowl seemed to be on his face.

"This is Nami, she is my navigator." Nami gave a smile and winked.

"This is Usopp, my sharpshooter." Usopp looked proudly at Luffy.

"Sanji, my cook." Sanji frowned slightly as he fidgeted with his cigarette box.

Chopper, my doctor." Chopper squeaked and hid behind Usopp.

"Robin, my archeologist." Robin gave a tip of her hat and a mysterious smile.

"Frankie, my shipwright." Frankie flashed a smile and a thumbs up.

"And Brooke, my musician." Brooke bowed his head lightly before laughing slightly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled almost madly while Snape and McGonagall just stared, slightly dazed.

"Well then. I'm sure that most of you are exhausted. Why don't I get you to somewhere you can sleep in peace? I'll answer anymore of your questions tomorrow to the best of my ability after you have had a chance to fully soak in all the magic." Dumbledore then took one of his magical trinkets and got up.

"Here, every one of you hold on to this, hold on to it tight."

Everyone moved around and grabbed onto the object.

"Ancestor." Said Dumbledore and suddenly everyone felt the feeling of being pulled by their navels and being whirled around in the air. Suddenly the ground was under their feet again and only Dumbledore and Luffy were the only ones left standing. They quickly got up and dusted them selves off. Everyone was about to say something when Dumbledore quickly passed a piece of paper around to everyone. They all read it and felt the knowledge enter their minds and a house suddenly showed it's self to them. The old wizard quickly ushered them inside. They all looked around at the old house and scrunched their noses a bit.

"Welcome, to Grimmauld Place."

**TBC**

**Inumaru**: Hey guys!!! Sorry it's been a while but I had school and it's eating my life. That basically goes for all my stories too. Luckily Thanksgiving break is next week and maybe I'll get time to work on new stuff.

Before you hound me for it, YES! Dumbledore will explain things better even more next chapter and the Straw Hat's decisions will be showed. And yes I am a bitch for leaving it off at a cliffhanger again. (Yes it's kinda a cliffhanger, kinda not. It definitely is for me…when it shouldn't be.)

So

**Note one:** Please review!! Please? I was so happy with what I got last time. It'll make me very happy and wanna write more! It makes me know I'm not doing this for nothing.

**Note two:**** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LOOK AT MY CHALLENGES ON MY PROFILE (at the bottom) AND SEE IF YOU WANT TO DO ONE!!! That would so make my day…along with reviews please!**


	3. Gimmauld Place

**Summery:** Albus Dumbledore finds a letter left by Lily and James Potter about their heritage and when he does the spell he accidentally summons The Thousand Sunny to Hogwarts. After a test he finds that Luffy is a distant relative of Harry's. Unable to return to the seas the Straw Hats find them self at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft of Wizardly. What will this year bring with the Straw Hat pirates roaming the halls of Hogwarts?

**Disclaimer:** Ha! If I owned Harry Potter and One Piece Harry would've ended up with Hermione or some male and Ginny would be put in Azkaban for putting love potions in Harry's food. XP (I hated that Harry ended up with her, can you tell?)

**Warnings:** Yaoi/Slash/boy love and maybe Girl love/femslash/Yuri. Bad words, sexual tendencies, innuendos, Smart!Luffy, violence, maybe future lemons, perverted comments, and mentions of abuse and a little bit of AU-ness.

Here are their ages:

Luffy-17

Zoro-19

Nami-18

Usopp-17

Sanji-19

Chopper-15

Robin-28

Franky-34

Brooke-88 (Yes I know some people spell it Brook but I spell it with an 'e')

Harry-15

Ron-16

Hermione-16

Draco-16

Sirius-37

Remus-36

Severus-37

Fred & George-17

Luna-14

**(Honestly, the ages are just for me now, just so I can remember. XDD)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Letters_

"_Japanese"_ (When most people are speaking English)

"_**English"**_ (When most people are speaking Jap.)

"**Blah"** Any kind of magical thing speaking like snakes, sorting hat, etc.

**Of Wizards and Pirates**

**Chapter three: ****Gimmauld Place**

Bright green eyes opened, the fear from the dream still very much alive until it faded away. The green eyes searched the room and landed on a snowy white owl who was watching him with concerned golden eyes. The person stood up and restrained himself from yelping in pain. Even though he made no sound the wise owl saw his wince and fluttered her wings and hooted in concern. The fourteen nearly fifteen, year old boy chuckled slightly and pet her gently. She nipped his fingers gently and continued to watch him. The boy sighed and winced again as he felt the wounds on his back throb with pain. Even worse his stomach ached from the lack of food. He sighed and at 5:30 AM, Harry Potter started his day.

**XxXxXxXx**

Luffy's eyes fluttered open and he tensed when he realize he had no idea where he was. It was then when the memories of flooded his head and he slumped back into the bed. He laid there for a few minutes thinking of what had happened. They had been brought to this place…the house called "Grimmauld Palace" and had been told that this was a safe house. Dumbledore showed them the bedrooms and let them choose where they slept. Immediately Nami and Robin (But really more of Nami) chose the most luxurious looking one. Luffy took the one with the biggest bed and Zoro had followed after with no real preference, as long as he was with Luffy. Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Frankie, and Brooke slept in the same room. The room had two double bunk beds and Usopp and Chopper shared a bed while the others had their own. Luffy knew that as soon as he hit the pillow he was out and he hoped the same for his Nakama.

The pirate slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake Zoro who was sleeping so peacefully. Still wearing the clothes he was yesterday Luffy just slipped on his sandals and his hat securely on his head and head out of the room. As quietly as he could he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He blinked as he saw a man around late twenty-early thirties sitting at the table drinking what seemed to be coffee. The man has long shaggy black hair and pale skin and haunting dark eyes with a bit of life in them though. It was like he lived through something horrible but he was slowly getting past that. The man jumped up and waved slightly and gave a small smile.

"Ah, hello. My name is Sirius Black I own this house, it's nice to meet you." Sirius smiled again and held his hand out to Luffy and Luffy couldn't help but think that the man looked better when he smiled.

"Hi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy-er…I guess in your terms it would be Luffy D. Monkey. Sorry, I haven't spoken or studied the English language in a long while." The straw hat man said, slightly embarrassed. "Hey, is that coffee?" He asked, changing the subject completely.

Sirius smiled, which had Luffy smiling back. "Why yes it is. Would you like some?" He asked, already pulling a mug out.

"Yes please and y'know, you should smile more. You look more handsome that way. It takes years off your face." Luffy smiled in thanks as he pulled the mug from Sirius' hands once it was filled with the black substance. He took a deep sip and sighed in contentment, this was one of the best ways to wake up in the morning. Well, there was another way but that included Zoro and he didn't think it would be a very nice thing for his host if he had to wash their dirty sheets.

Sirius, instead of stuttering and or gapping like a fish like most straight men would do, the man smirked and gave Luffy a once over.

"You're not so bad yourself cutie." He said. He was about to say more when a growl came from the kitchen door. The two looked and saw the green haired swordsman there glaring at Sirius. He then strides over to Luffy and slid his arm around him and used his other arm to grasp Luffy's mug from him and pull it away so it was in his own possession. His arm still around Luffy, Zoro took a sip from the drink as Luffy protested.

"Hey! That's my coffee Zoro. Get your own." Luffy growled. If it was one thing that Luffy was possessive about besides his Nakama and Hat it was his coffee. His coffee was what kept him sane most of the time. For some reason unknown to everyone, even Luffy, Luffy drank coffee just so he would be able to relax instead of getting all jittery.

"Not anymore." Zoro said, though he scrunched his nose up in distaste. How Luffy could drink it straight black like that, Zoro would never know. The swordsman reached over for some sugar from the small bowl when Luffy saw his chance. The boy grabbed the mug and ripped it out of Zoro's hand and managed not to loose a drop of it. Luffy gave a smug grin and took another sip and let the hot liquid go down his throat. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Selfish." He muttered before grabbing an empty mug from the amused Sirius. He then filled his own up, making sure to add sugar and milk to it before though.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black, nice to meet you." The older man said smiling at them.

Zoro nodded, eyeing him distrustfully before he was jabbed in the side by Luffy's elbow.

"Roronoa Zoro." He said, his tone firm.

"Ah, they say their names differently here Zoro. Instead of their surnames first they are last. So you would say Zoro Roronoa." Luffy explained.

Zoro looked at his Captain with a curious and confused look.

"Luffy how do you know these things? How do you even know how to speak English?" He asked, his curiously burning inside him.

"Well, you see-"

Luffy was cut off as more people entered the room. Soon the kitchen was filled with life as everyone greeted their Captain, his first mate, and their host Sirius.

"_Ohayo minna!"_ Luffy slipped into his natural tongue for the moment.

"Morning Luffy." They all chorused, back, not even realizing that their Captain had spoken in Japanese. It all sounded the same to them now.

Luffy hummed thoughtfully and rolled the liquid in his cup around, looking at the strange shapes in his drink.

"-ght Luffy?" The voice shot through Luffy's clouded thoughts.

"Hmm?" He looked up to see his cook staring at him, well; everyone was staring at him really.

Nami sighed. "Sanji asked if you agreed with him."

"Oh…On what?"

The woman sighed again before rubbing her temple and then tried to be as patient as she could. It was hard, it was the morning after all.

"Sanji said that we should probably learn as much of this world before we make our choice. Don't you agree?" She asked.

"Oh, yes." Luffy nodded. He then looked at Sirius. "Do you mind telling us about the wizarding world, and about my cousin Harry Potter?"

The dark haired wizard smiled. "Sure, sure. But first you've got to tell me about you're self first. I know basically nothing about you guys. All Albus told me last night was that you were distantly related to Harry and something about being a rowdy bunch. Quite a shock though, I didn't know Harry had any other relatives." Sirius mumbled the last part.

"Yeah, I didn't know either. It was kind of a surprise when that big light started lifting us up out of the ocean. Even more surprising when after we're done spinning crazily we're in a lake by a huge castle! It was really cool." Luffy said grinning. "That Dumbledore guy said that he summoned us here from some kind of summoning spell that he got in a book. Supposedly it was me and Harry's distant relative journal or something. He told us how he wants us to protect Harry and stuff. He said he'd give us a day or two to figure out what we wanted to do and then would explain everything if we agreed or would send us home if we decided not to."

Sirius' eyes were wide. "Well, that must have been some major magic to transport you and your friends from one place to another. Wait, you said ocean. Were exactly were you guys?" The man asked.

"We were on the grand line." Said Usopp, speaking up for the first time that day as he bit into a apple that had been in the fruit bowl on the table.

Sirius blinked. "Grand Line, where's that?"

Now the confused looks were on the pirate's faces. How could someone not know about the Grand Line?

"Y'know, where Gold Rodger hid his treasure?" Nami said, hoping it would jog something, only to continue to get the blank look.

"Is it possible…That we've gone to a place so far away that no one knows about Gold Rodger or that we've even gone to another world…" Robin wondered.

The silence was defeating, until…

"WOW!" Cried Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper shouted, their eyes sparkling.

"Another world? Is that really possible Robin?" Franky asked, shocked.

The dark haired woman turned to Sirius. "May I please see a map of the world Sirius_-San_?" She asked.

"Sure." The man said, and with a wave of his wand a piece of paper came flying out from a room and landed in his hand. "Here you are."

The dark haired archeologist took the map and looked at it in her hands. Robin's breath held for a few seconds before she finally let it out.

"Oh my…" She muttered lightly. Now, because of that, everyone wanted to see the map. Nami pushed through all the boys and made a grab at it and successfully getting it. The orange haired girl unrolled it and blinked.

"Whoa…" She mumbled, an awe struck look on her pretty face. She snapped her head up to look at Sirius. "This isn't a joke right? If it is I'll kick you're ass!" She proclaimed.

The dark haired animagius let out a barking laugh and let out a grin that made Luffy blink. For one nano second he thought he saw Shanks standing where Sirius was. It made a rush of emotions flow through him, and it made him realize just how much he missed the father figure he had before he pushed it away. This wasn't the time for that right now. He wasn't even sure what had brought that up.

"No, I promise that this isn't a joke." Sirius said, his face serious. (A/N: No pun intended)

"Let us see, let us see!" Chopper asked, bouncing up and down. Nami then held the map out so everyone could see it. Usopp picked Chopper up so he could see it clearly without having to hop.

"Whoa is right…" The others looked at the map. They might not know enough about maps but they knew that there was not even one continent or the same sea that was supposed to be there.

"So, we're in a whole new world because _Ojii-san_ wants us to watch over my cousin? Hmm…Seems like a good enough reason to stay for me. What do you guys think? We can consider it a vacation!" Luffy grinned at the idea. He looked at his Nakama for what they thought.

Zoro shrugged. Whatever Luffy wanted to do was fine with him.

Nami 'Hmm-ed' but then smiled, thinking that this might be a cool experience.

Usopp grinned and was actually looking forward to seeing more magic but was still a little scared.

Sanji was willing to follow Nami and Robin anywhere and didn't mind so much.

Chopper's eyes were lit up in amazement. All this magic was amazing, and they were going to see even more of it!! He couldn't wait.

Robin was smiling. Maybe Sirius_-San_ would lend her some of his books from his library she had seen the other day.

Franky was thinking that this was some supa cool stuff but knew it probably shouldn't be taken lightly. Who knows what these people could do with those sticks.

Brooke couldn't help but grin widely. Ever since he had joined up with Luffy_-San_ things had gone from one adventure to another! It was so much fun and he couldn't wait to see just what was going to happen.

The raven haired man smiled a huge grin.

"So it's decided then, we're going to stay and watch over my cousin."

Sirius smiled at them, happy to have them here. He hoped that Harry took to them well cause being honest to himself, Harry needed all the friend he could get.

"So tell me about your world." He requested, which led into a detailed and excited explanation.

**XxXxXxXx**

Harry Potter was not having a good day. He'd been given a long list a chores to do when he had woken up this morning and was only half way through with them when his uncle had gotten home. His uncle was already in a foul mood when he walked in the door. Apparently his boss had been laying off people and that included Vernon.

The whale of a man had come home wasted and didn't even wait before rounding on Harry and saying that it was his fault.

His fault.

The Freak's fault.

Soon they boy was thrown to the ground and was trying to protect himself anyway he possibly could. After Vernon was done with him, he grabbed the teenager by the hair and threw him into the small cupboard underneath the stairs.

The boy let out a small shuttering breath and sobbed lightly. The word kept ringing in his head.

'Freak. Freak. Freak'

The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Abused curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

**XxXxXxXx**

Stories had been shared and the straw hats now had a picture in their minds about what Harry Potter was like. So when Albus Dumbledore came to see them and ask them what their choice was they all said they were staying and would help.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled like never before and some of the straw hats wished that they had Franky's sunglasses.

"I have a question, headmaster_-san_. Some of us are older then are allowed age. How are we going to go to Hogwarts if are older then all of the students?" Robin asked.

"Ah! Perfect question my dear. For that particular reason we have made these." The old wizard showed nine bracelets. They looked similar to the language bracelets a bit.

"These have powerful glamour wards on them so when you wear them you look younger."

Luffy put one on and shrunk right before them. Every gaped and Zoro frowned a little. Nami rolled her eyes and smacked him slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he can just take it off and then you'll be able to have sex with him all you want." She smirked. Zoro scowled at her but his cheeks slightly flushed and he turned away.

All of them tried the bracelets and the biggest surprised out of all of them was when Chopper and Brooke put theirs on. Chopper changed into a taller person, about as tall as Usopp, and had chocolate brown hair and dark eyes. The best part was that he looked one hundred percent human.

Brooke suddenly had skin again and looked like he did before he died. The only thing that was different from all the others was that he wasn't a teenager like the others, he was still an adult.

"That was something I wanted to ask you Mr. Brooke. How would you feel about teaching music at Hogwarts?" The headmaster asked.

The afro wearing man gave a grin and bowed.

"I would be delighted." He answered and Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Now please excuse me for a moment while I fire call someone." With that the old wizard disappeared into the den. Everyone took their bracelets off and they turned back into their regular selves. They talked for a while until Dumbledore came back into the room with another man. It was the same man that had stunned Usopp when they first came here.

Usopp slightly stiffened and only his Nakama noticed it.

"I'm sure you remember Severus Snape. He's our potion master at Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained while the younger man just sneered at them.

"He'll be bringing Luffy to Harry's house to pick him up."

Nami looked like she was about to protest about only Luffy going but her captain smiled at her and she gave a nod of understanding. Severus raised a fine eyebrow at the gesture between them but said nothing.

"Let's go boy, I would rather get this over with as soon as possible." The potion master said, glaring harshly at Luffy. Luffy either didn't notice it or just ignored it

"Okay! How are we going to get there?" Luffy's tone eager and grinning up at Severus, who really wasn't much taller then him.

"We're going by floo. Watch me." Snape commanded. He stalked into the den and Luffy followed, along with the rest of his Nakama. The dark man grabbed about an pinch of power from a vase on the mantle of the fireplace and the stepped into the fire and threw the powder down.

"Arabella Figg's house!" and in a roar of emerald flames, Snape was gone.

"Whoa! That was so cool!!" Chopper exclaimed.

"He's not hurt is he?" Sanji asked, worry in his voice. Most of it was for their captain, hoping he wouldn't be burned alive.

"Yes he's fine. Most likely a little impatient waiting but that's it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled once again.

"Now Luffy," Sirius started, a stern and serious look on his face. "You must say the name clearly. If you don't you can end up somewhere else."

Luffy nodded and started to move towards the fireplace when he was stopped by a hand on his elbow. He looked back and saw his first mate looking at him intently.

"Don't do anything stupid." Zoro said, which in Zoro-speak was 'Be careful'.

"Do I ever?" The dark haired man quipped back and was answered with a stifled giggle from every one of the pirates. Zoro rolled his eyes and swat at Luffy half-heartily.

"Shishishishishi" Luffy giggled and then grabbed a pinch of the powder before he stepped into the fire place. He threw the powder down and shouted the location that the man before him had said. With a bright green light and a swirling motion, Monkey D. Luffy was gone.

**XxXxXxXx**

Luffy stumbled slightly as he stepped out of the fireplace and rearranged his hat and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that there were a lot of cats around. They all had scrunched up faces and were watching them. Luffy bent down and scratched one behind the ears, getting a purring sound from him. Soon he was attacked by all of the cats, all of them wanting to be pet and scratched.

"Shoo! Shoo! Get away from him! Let him through!"

Soon the cats scattered and Luffy looked up to see a old woman standing there looking at him.

"Hello I'm Arabella Figg and this is my home." She said with a small crinkly smile.

Luffy gave an easy smile back. "Hello I'm-" He was cut off as he was grabbed by the shoulder and dragged out of the house, leaving a slightly bewildered Ms. Figg behind.

"I do not wish to spend my time chatting with people. I wish to get Potter and just go back to the castle." Luffy took at the potions master who was taking large strides and his eyes narrowed slightly. He wondered what this man's problem was. He could tell that he didn't like his cousin, unless that was how he always acted. He had a feeling that it was. He wouldn't know for sure until he got to know him better.

After about a block they finally made their destination. Number Four Privet Drive. The rubber man wasn't sure how he knew they were at the right house; they all looked identical. Snape briskly knocked on the door and they waited. For what seemed like an enternity they waited, and then the door opened.

There, a fat little boy (or was it a whale?) stood at the door. He blinked slowly at Luffy and then at Snape.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Luffy prayed to whatever god was in this world that this was not his cousin as Severus pulled out his wand. The baby whale's eyes widened and strangely he grabbed his but and ran away screaming.

"MUM! DAD! THERE ARE FREAKS AT THE DOOR!!!"

The Straw Hat captain raised an eyebrow and looked at Snape who's lips twitched upward for only a second before disappearing. The greasy haired man stepped inside and Luffy mimicked him and also closed the door. Soon a giant man whose face was a disgusting purple color came out of what Luffy presumed was a kitchen followed by a pale horse faced woman.

"You! Get out of my house you freak!" Growled the man. The man immediately stopped when he saw the wand in his face.

"Boy." Snape spoke to Luffy. "Go get Potter."

Luffy nodded. "Where's his room?" He asked.

The beefy man and the horse face woman were quiet.

"Well?" Snape asked, jabbing his wand at them.

"Upstairs." The woman said quietly, flinching slightly when the man glared at her. Luffy nodded and made his way upstairs. The first couple of rooms he went into were obviously the man and woman's room and probably the fat boy's room in the indent on the bed was anything to go by. When he got to the end of the hallway he stopped. There was a door with many locks on it and flap on the bottom of the door for food to go through. Luffy unlocked the door and went in.

The stench of the room knocked him back a bit. The smell of musty old air mixed with dust and blood filled his nostrils. He steadied himself and then made his way in. The room was mostly bare except for the trunk in the corner and the beautiful snowy owl whose amber eyes were watching Luffy with an intelligent curiosity.

"Hello there." Luffy said softly, opening the cage so he could pet her. The owl hooted and nipped at his fingers lightly. "I don't suppose you belong to Harry, or know where he is for that matter do you?" The owl hooted once for the first question and the seemed to shake its head at the second question. Luffy turned and opened the window with hardly any force at all.

"I need you to fly to number twelve Gimmauld Place, okay? That's where Harry will be." Luffy said, not for once second feeling silly for talking to a bird. The bird hooted and flew off, knowing her master would be safe now. Luffy closed up the cage and closed the window also. He opened up the trunk and it seemed that most of his stuff was still in there. He looked around, hoping to find anything at all. As he moved towards the bed a board squeaked underneath him and Luffy bent down to examine it. Finding it easy to move he did so. Under it were some cakes and a silver cloak and an album. He gathered all of them in his arms and carefully put them in the trunk and closed it after finding nothing else that could really be called 'possesions' He picked up the trunk with the cage on top with ease and made his way out and down the stairs.

He found Snape with his wand on the woman and the man and seemingly didn't move from the spot. His dark eyes flickered to Luffy.

"Where's Potter?" He asked before looking at the shaking couple.

"I dunno. He wasn't in his room." Luffy answered, and both of them looked at the man and the woman again.

"Where is he?" Snape demanded.

The two were silent.

"Do not make me ask again. If you do I will hex you."

The woman's eyes flickered towards the cupboard in a desperate manner. Luffy set the trunk down and walked over and unlocked the latch and opened it. The smell of blood hit his face and his fingers dug into the wooden paneling, making the two muggles flinch. Luffy crawled forward slightly and his head hit a light bulb. He groped for it until he got it and pulled the chain. A dull and flickering light came on and Luffy felt a dark anger course through him.

In front of him was a small boy who he knew had to be at least fourteen but looked like he was twelve. There were cuts on the boys and blood soaked hair. He sported a black eye and what seemed like a broken arm, but what amazed Luffy the most was that the open wounds were healing right in front of him.

'Magic' Thought the rubber man. Carefully he lifted the boy into his arms and backed out. When he pulled the boy out of the cupboard he heard a sharp intake of air and turned to see Snape staring at the boy in disbelief and horror. Snape seemed ready to say something when a groan from Harry stopped him.

"W-what? W-Who are you?" Harry's raspy voice made Luffy have to suppress anger. As much as he wanted to hurt those two so bad, Harry needed him more.

"Hi. I'm Luffy, I'm a distant cousin of yours and I'm here to take you to your godfather. How would you like that?" Luffy asked in a soft voice, looking down at the boy in his arms.

"I'd like that. Very much." Luffy nodded at the small voice and moved him up slightly so he could put Harry's arms around his neck. The boy gripped him tightly and hid his face in Luffy's neck. Luffy turned and glared at the boy's aunt and uncle and then turned to Severus.

"Snape_-san_…Can you carry the trunk?" He asked.

Snape snorted. "I can do better then that." And with a flick of his wrist the trunk and cage had shrunk and floated over to Snape, who pocketed it. He glared at the Dursleys and then walked towards the door.

"We'll be back for you later." He said ominously.

As the three of them were heading out the door Vernon got it into his big thick head that somehow he was safe.

He grabbed the door and screamed out at them.

"AND DON'T BRING THE FREAK BACK!" With that, the door was slammed shut.

Luffy froze, along with Severus and could feel Harry stiffen in his arms.

"Harry_-Chan_, can you stand?" Luffy asked in a soft voice as he stroked his hair for a moment.

"Yes, I think I can." Harry whispered back.

The straw hat wearing pirate set Harry down gently and swiftly turned around and kicked the door in with a powerful kick. Petunia screamed and Vernon turned a purple color and was about to say something when Luffy moved faster then they could say 'shit.' He threw Vernon against the wall and slammed his knee into his gut, making him choke on his blood before he threw his fist into jaw which sent him into the stairs. Luffy felt a dark satisfaction when he heard a crunch that was obviously from his jaw. Vernon was beginning to choke up blood and as Luffy moved towards him Petunia jumped in front of him.

"Stop it! I won't allow any frea-M-magic in this house!" She stuttered, knowing the word 'freak' might make him even angrier.

Luffy let out a dark grin, making the woman shutter. "Who said I'll use a wand? I'll kill him with my bare hands." He said. He released a bit of killer intent that he had been holding back and saw her and Vernon wet themselves. The black haired man shook his head in disgust. He glared at them again but not with as much intent.

"I swear, if I ever hear that you called him a freak again or you ever hurt him again I will hunt you down and make you beg for death. Understand?" He hissed.

The two nodded their heads in fear and he turned and walked out of the house. He found both Harry and Severus looking at him in shock and awe. Luffy scooped Harry up into his arms without any complaint (The boy was probably still in shock from seeing his uncle thrown around like a rag doll) and Snape looked at him in a new light.

"You know Mr. Monkey; you would do well in Slytherin." He said.

"Huh?" Luffy looked at the older man in confusion.

Snape waved his confusion off. "I'm sure someone will tell you later."

Luffy shrugged lightly, trying not to disturb Harry, who had fallen into a light sleep.

As Snape and Luffy walked back to Arabella Figg's house it was when it really hit him. He was in a new world, with new friends, and new tricks but of course there would still be people who hurt other people. Who feared what they didn't understand and tried to beat it out of them. Luffy gave an almost silent shaky sigh. There would always be people who would try to kill him just for living- for _existing_.

Suddenly filled the urge to do right and wanting to know the truth, Luffy put a little more speed into his walk and made his way to the house.

He wanted answers, and he wants them now.

**TBC**

**Inu's Rant:** Okay, Chapter 3 is done. Can I get some reviews plz? Tell me what you think. So yeah, I answered the question about how/what they are going to do the school year. They are going to pose as students and protect Harry.

Yes, I'll admit it. Luffy is very kinda dark at the end of this chapter and I'll explain why. Luffy has already started to see Harry_-Chan_ as his Nakama and as you all know Luffy is extremely protective of his Nakama. And hearing Vernon call Harry a freak brought back a lot of bad memories. Oda-_Sensei_ shows us that both Chopper and Robin have had hard childhoods due to their devil's fruit so I think it's kinda obvious that Luffy would kind of go through the same thing too so he reacts strongly to Harry's abuse.

Harry's abuse IS canon. While J.K. doesn't show extreme abuse like I did or other authors show but living in a cupboard under the stairs for 11 years IS a form of abuse. Along with making a child cook breakfast and do all the chores and along with them calling Harry a freak that is another form of abuse. I've gotten into a debate about this with some friends. And yes, I know Harry Potter is fiction but still, abuse is abuse and I wish people wouldn't take it so lightly. (Sigh)

Okay, I'll promise you'll find out how Luffy can speak English the next chapter or the one after that. So yeah I hope you really enjoyed it and I'm going to put a new poll on my profile so please vote on it. Here's the question:

How should I make Ginny?

She's a psycho, crazy, obsessed fan girl for Harry who will do anything to get him to fall in love with her

She's a nice, spunky girl who has no obsession on Harry and basically kinda in the background.

You have no preference at all.

Okay well, thanks for reading and please review and one more thing!!!

**I HAVE A LOT OF CHALLENGES ON MY PROFILE, CHECK THOSE OUT TOO!!!**

Thanks, I hope you enjoyed!

**Next Chapter:****Luffy's rage and getting to know Harry Potter**


	4. Luffy's Rage and Getting to Know Harry P

**Inu:** Wow, lately I've gotten a lot more reviews on this and my other One Piece/Harry Potter story. Is it because I put it in the crossover section or something? But anyway, thank you all for reviewing! Here's the next update!

**Summery:** Albus Dumbledore finds a letter left by Lily and James Potter about their heritage and when he does the spell he accidentally summons The Thousand Sunny to Hogwarts. After a test he finds that Luffy is a distant relative of Harry's. Unable to return to the seas the Straw Hats find them self at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft of Wizardly. What will this year bring with the Straw Hat pirates roaming the halls of Hogwarts?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece~! (Sob)

**Warnings:** Yaoi/Slash/boy love and Girl love/femslash/Yuri. Bad words, sexual tendencies, innuendos, Smart!Luffy, violence, maybe future lemons, perverted comments, and mentions of abuse and a little bit of AU-ness.

Here are their ages:

Luffy-17

Zoro-19

Nami-18

Usopp-17

Sanji-19

Chopper-15

Robin-28

Franky-34

Brooke-88 (Yes I know some people spell it Brook but I spell it with an 'e')

Harry-14

Ron-15

Hermione-15

Draco-15

Sirius-37

Remus-36

Severus-37

Fred & George-17

Luna-14

**NOTE:****I changed the ages of a few of them cuz I got confused with myself. Harry is now 14 because his b-day hasn't come yet and both Ron and Hermione are 15 cuz they are both older then him.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Letters_

"_Japanese"_ (When most people are speaking English)

"_**English"**_ (When most people are speaking Jap.)

"**Blah"** Any kind of magical thing speaking like snakes, sorting hat, etc.

**Of Wizards and Pirates**

**Chapter four:**** Luffy's Rage and Getting to Know Harry Potter**

Sirius wasn't to keen on letting the group of pirates in his house so quickly, but of course Dumbledore had asked it of him and he felt as if he couldn't say no to the old wizard sometimes. I mean, he's Albus-Freaking-Dumbledore! Just how do you say no to a man who is hiding you from the law?

While they didn't seem that bad to the ex-auror he couldn't help but be a little apprehensive. I mean, these people told of wondrous stories that could only be out of a fairy tale book and yet they claimed they were real. And these people were going to watch over his godson? He figured though, it probably couldn't be much worse then him staying with those bloody muggles.

While he still didn't trust them completely (or at all) he decided to wait till Remus and Harry got here. Remus was always a good judge of character, most likely due to his inner wolf, and he wanted to see how Harry took to them too, since he mattered the most.

Suddenly the fireplace was heard flaring up and he went to go greet his godson with a smile on his face…Only to have it change to a horrified gasp as he saw the state Harry was in.

"Harry!"

**XxXxXxXx**

Luffy stepped out of the fireplace and cursed when he felt some of Harry's blood trip down his leg. He heard gasps and looked up and saw Usopp, Chopper and Sanji on the ground, playing with a deck of cards. Zoro, who had been napping on the couch, woke up and got up from the couch with wide eyes.

"What happened?" He asked his captain as Luffy gently laid Harry down on the couch and let Chopper go to work.

"His _relatives_ did it." The straw hat wearing boy hissed out, so angry he reverted to Japanese for a moment. He watched Chopper's fluid movements as he took care of the boy.

"Harry!"

The group, besides Chopper who was working silently, turned to look at the man who was their host. Sirius had rushed to Harry's side and gently touched his head, but pulled his hand back when he touched blood. He turned to Luffy.

"Who did this to him?" He asked.

Luffy was silent for a moment before answering. "His relatives."

Sirius shook with rage and decided to take it all out on Snape, who had just come through the floo.

"This is all your fault Snivillus!" The dog animagus growled.

Severus' eyes widened slightly before narrowing dangerously.

"Are you saying that I did that to the boy? If you are, you're even stupider then I thought Black."

The two glared at each other, wands in hand and just seconds away from a fight before Luffy stepped in.

"This isn't the time to start blaming others Sirius, especially ones that have done nothing wrong." Luffy said. Sirius looked like he wanted to say something but the captain wouldn't let him. "Where's Dumbledore?"

Sirius told him in the kitchen and Luffy turned on his heel and made way towards the kitchen. Zoro made to follow him but Luffy held up his hand and shook his head so Zoro stayed behind to make sure the two men didn't start blasting curses at each other. When Luffy came into the kitchen he found Robin, Nami, and Dumbledore sitting with each other and sipping tea.

"Robin, Nami, can you go to the living room real quick." His voice serious and he was looking only at Dumbledore. Robin and Nami looked at each other briefly but got up and left; both sending looks to Luffy that told him they wanted to know just what this was about later. Luffy nodded and after they were gone he sat down in Nami's still warm chair.

"Y'know, when you explained the situation to me last night, you said I would have to protect Harry when we get to Hogwarts, you never said anything about protecting him from abusive relatives." The dark haired boy nearly growled, his eyes enflamed.

The headmaster's eyes twinkle dimmed down.

"That is simply impossible. They are his family; they would take good care of him."

Luffy snorted. "Someone obviously didn't tell them that. The boy has broken bones, bruises and is so hurt that his magic is having a hard time healing him."

The old man paled and stood up to go see the boy and as he walked past Luffy, the captain grabbed Dumbledore's wrist.

"I took care of the Dursleys. I didn't kill them but I left them in fear, whatever else happens to them is up to you. But most of all, if anything like this ever happens again to Harry on your call, I will hurt you. Harry_-Chan_ is now a part of my _Nakama_. I won't let anyone purposely or accidentally hurt him anymore." Luffy finally let go of the man's wrist and there was how a big purple hand sized bruise on it. Dumbledore quickly hid it with his sleeve and nodded at Luffy.

"I understand." The old wizard turned and left the room.

Luffy sighed and turned so he was looking at the cup of tea. He picked it up delicately and looked inside at the tea. As he watched the reflection in the tea it began to change and take shape of new things. He watched for a while longer before sighing and setting it down. Deciding to go check on his cousin and then maybe go to bed. He made his way out of the kitchen and down the hall.

**XxXxXxXx**

When Harry woke up it was dark. He tried to think of where he was and realized that he must be under his cupboard. It must have been a dream. It all made sense now; I mean a distant relative and Snape coming to rescue him? It was too good to be true. But as he began to sit up a little he felt a warm blanket on him and a nice bed underneath him. Just where was he? Suddenly the door opened and Harry squinted his eyes against the light, trying to see who was coming in.

"Oh! You're awake! How are you feeling?" An unknown voice asked. "Usopp could you open the windows so we can get some light in here?"

"Sure." Said a new voice. There was the sound of footsteps and suddenly the room was flooded with light, but Harry still couldn't see right. It made the boy realize he wasn't wearing his glasses and fumbled around for them.

"Um…Where are my glasses if you don't mind me asking. I can't see without them." Harry said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh!" Said a pink and brown blob. "Here you go!"

Harry took the glasses that were gently put into his hands and put them on his face. He blinked as the world became clearer to him and blinked again as he saw a small reindeer with a pink hat with a white X on it and a bright blue nose. His eyes were watching him with a curious gleam.

"Hello." The boy said, unsure of what else to say. He tried to move so he could stand but the reindeer quickly stopped him.

"You need to rest or you can possibly open your wounds again." The reindeer said sternly. It was then when Harry realized that he was wrapped in muggle like bandages. It surprised him a bit. After all, years of magical treatment and the suddenly muggle treatment seemed so less effective.

"You should really listen to Chopper, he's a great doctor." The other person, a tall tanned boy with long bushy black hair and a long nose, said to him with a smile on his face.

The small doctor blushed and swayed back and forth.

"Bastard, your compliments don't mean anything to me, dumb ass." He said, looking very pleased.

Harry blinked and felt so very unsure about this situation. He had no idea where he was and now these two guys (Was the reindeer a guy?) were talking to him. To make things even worse, the room was spinning. Chopper seemed to sense that and gently pushed him back down on the bed.

"Rest now, I'll come check on you later."

Harry nodded and fell back to sleep, barely noticing the hooves that took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table.

He was out like a light.

**XxXxXxXx**

The next time Harry awoke, Sirius was in the room along with Dumbledore. As he began to awake, Sirius was on him quicker then he could say 'griffin'.

"Harry, you're awake! How do you feel? Do you need anything?" Sirius rushed, his eyes wide and slightly panicked.

There was a chuckle behind him and Dumbledore stepped up.

"I think you should give the dear boy some room, I think he as some questions that he wants to ask." He said, his blue eyes twinkling.

Sirius blushed like a child being scolded by his parent and back away only slightly. "Sorry."

"W-Where am I?" The boy croaked out, squinting so he could see his godfather better. Sirius seemed to realize this and snatched his glasses off the side table and put them on his godson's face.

"Sirius! Shouldn't you be on the run, it isn't safe is it?" Harry's voice came out panic ridden. A sad look appeared through Sirius' eyes before disappearing.

"Yeah pup, I'm still on the run but this is a place I can stay hidden for now. Harry, welcome to Grimmauld Place; ancestral home to the Blacks." Sirius grinned widely but you didn't need mage sight to know that it was fake.

"Harry," Said boy looked up at his headmaster and was taken aback by how he looked. The man who had always looked so happy, carefree and strong now looked like the old man he was. There seemed to be so much sadness and guilt radiating off of him that Harry could almost see it. The old man sat down on the end of the bed and looked at Harry hesitantly; something neither Harry nor Sirius had ever seen him do.

"I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness but I have to apologize. I really thought that Petunia would put aside her differences for her sister and raise you properly. I had no idea she would condone abuse. I thought that since she was family…" Albus stopped when Harry raised his hand to stop him.

"Did you punch me or kick me when I was down?" He asked.

"No." Albus said, shocked.

"Did you call me a freak and throw me under the stairs and let me starve for days?"

No!" The old wizard said, horrified.

"Did you tell me my parents were drunken whores that were a waste of space and that I was an ungrateful brat for asking for more food?"

"Harry…I see where this going but-"

"No! Let me finish, I NEED this." Harry took a deep breath, it was then when the two older males noticed he had started to shake. "Professor, while you didn't purposely put me in that house to be abused there were times I swore I thought you were, and I hated you for it. While I can see now that you didn't want me to be hurt, but it was even after I nearly begged you to please let me stay at Hogwarts for the summer. That trust and bond between us is nearly gone Professor."

The wizards in the room were nearly silent. Harry was breathing deeply, Sirius was watching with a blank face, and the headmaster almost seemed near tears.

"I-I see…I'm sorry for everything. I don't know what else to say. I'll leave you two alone" The heartbroken man said as he got up and started to head to the door.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry said softly and the man turned.

"Yes Har-Mr. Potter?" Pain flashed in his blue eyes as he forced himself to not be so familiar with the young boy.

"I'd…" Harry trailed off before gaining confidence and finishing his thoughts. "I'd like to try and rebuild this relationship of ours. It may take a while, but I'd think I'd be better." The green eyed boy gave a small smile and Albus felt his heart swell with a bit of hope.

"I'd like to try that too Mr. Potter." The man smiled again and walked out of the room, leaving Sirius and Harry alone. After a few moments, Sirius began to talk.

"He really does love you Harry." The man said softly. He looked away from the door and was strangely calm as he saw the crystal like tears pouring down his pale cheeks from his godson's emerald eyes.

"Then why?" Harry asked, gripping his shirt where his heart was tightly. "Then why does it hurt so much?" The boy fell into his godfather's arms sobbing and crying for the first time since he was a child. After a while the boy fell asleep again and the marauder sighed and tucked the teen in the bed. He decided to stay and watch over the young one, if only for a while.

He never realized that Albus Dumbledore was on the other side of the door with silent tears of his own falling down his face.

**XxXxXxXx**

It was around afternoon the next day that the straw hat pirates finally got to meet Harry Potter. Of course, that was only possible with the arrival of Severus Snape and a woman named Poppy Pomfrey. The woman ("Call me Poppy dears.") had immediately taken to Harry's side and of course the others were curious to what the young boy looks like. When Luffy had made it back and set him on the couch, Chopper had decided it would be for the best if they got him to a private room, so not everyone got to see him.

So of course, Harry had woken up with a bunch of strange looking people in his room he was a more then a bit curious, but when he was about to ask a question, madam Pomfrey appeared by his side.

"Good Mr. Potter, you're awake. Drink this." She nearly shoved a vial down his throat and forced him to drink the potion while holding him down mercilessly. Of course, Harry was over exaggerating (just a bit!) but he choked it down. The potion, of course, tasted nasty but he could feel it running through him and he guessed that since it was working, it was for the best.

He laid there with his eyes closed he was uncomfortably aware of the many eyes watching him and tried to ignore them by letting his school nurse take care of him. He heard her tutting quite a bit and mumbling to her self.

"Muggle doctors working on him…Not a bad job…should've came sooner though."

He opened his eyes again and found the reindeer, Chopper, from before was standing next to the women and asking her questions about wizarding healing and potions and such. She told the young doctor, as she was healing Harry, that with healing she could help with but it would be better to go to Snape for potions lessons. Soon enough she had administered all the potions to Harry and he was starting to heal up fine. She tried to push everyone out but both Sirius and Luffy tried to stay by using the he's-family-and-he-needs-me card and if that didn't work they'd pout.

Since Luffy's pout was so much better he was allowed to stay (it had nothing to do with the fact that when Luffy said he was Harry's cousin the boy's eyes lit up with hope and Poppy couldn't bring herself to douse that fire) and Sirius was led away, sulking. The rest of the straw hats sulked a little, since they all wanted to meet their captain's cousin too but they figured they have plenty of time later to get to know him. Luffy pulled a care up to Harry's bedside and sat in it, grinning at Harry.

"Hello Harry-_Chan_. I'm Luffy, and I'm your cousin." There was a huge smile on the older boy's face and it was contagious.

"Hi." Harry said weakly. Inside he was ecstatic. He had a family now; he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys! "How closely related are we? I mean, if you've been here why haven't I gone to you instead?"

Luffy 'Hmm-ed' and crossed his right leg on top of his left leg and held his ankle.

"We're very distantly related. You see, your headmaster had to do some kind of summoning ritual to get me and my _Nakama_ here. You see, we're from another world, at least that's what we're guessing. Since nobody else has ever heard of the places we've been and such." Luffy had thoughtful frown on his face.

"What is your world like?" The Boy-Who-Lived asked curiously. His eyes gleamed with the need to know and the desire to learn and Luffy smiled brightly at the boy.

"Well, first thing you gotta know is that most of the world is ocean and islands. The world is filled with navy and pirates. That's what my _Nakama_ and Iare. Pirates, of course." Luffy said proudly.

Green eyes were wide with shock. Pirates? His cousin was a pirate? But he didn't seem like a bad person. He wondered if maybe pirates were just a stereotype like witches were to muggles and maybe they weren't all bad.

"You aren't a bad pirate are you?" He blurted out before clamping a hand over his mouth. He was about to apologize when Luffy started to laugh. He laughed loud and hard for a few minutes before it died down. He was still snickering slightly.

"Well Harry, look at it this way. There are good wizards and bad wizards aren't there?" Luffy asked, still grinning.

"Yes there are." Harry nodded, thinking immediately of Dumbledore and Voldemort. He shook his head, not wanting either man in his head.

"Well then, there are good pirates and bad pirates."

Harry was silent for a few seconds before asking. "So which pirate are you Luffy?"

The dark haired male grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

"I'll guess you'll have to figure that out, huh?" Luffy then proceeded to tell him stories about their adventures.

By the end of the night Harry was sure that he liked Luffy but he still wasn't completely sure if he was a good pirate or a bad pirate.

**XxXxXxXx**

By the next day both Chopper's skills and magic had gotten Harry to a much batter state then he had been two days ago when he had come to Grimmuald. All of his breaks were fixed but still a little flimsy so both Chopper and Poppy told him not to do too much activity. The much Harry could do was walk down the stair with some help from Luffy.

Down in the kitchen there were so many people he didn't recognize and it made him slightly paranoid. Luffy, seeing this quickly with his emotional observation skills, held Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze. Luffy smiled at the people and shouted a good morning to all of them. The people all turned and smiled at Luffy and then turned their attention to Harry, who quickly began to shift from one foot to another in his nervousness.

Luffy introduced Harry to these people, who Harry quickly realized was his cousin's crew. They all seemed friendly and were smiling at him. The blond haired one, Sanji, gave him a plate of food and Harry had to say it was the best damned food he had ever had in his life. Not even the food at Hogwarts was this good. He was even better then Mrs. Weasley and he didn't force him to eat more then he could.

While Harry was slightly freaked out by the fact there was a skeleton in the kitchen, laughing and making crude jokes he got over it soon. He didn't know why but he just felt like it was normal now. Like he was home…

Later, they were all in the living room/den just relaxing. Harry was lying on the couch with his head on Luffy's lap and said captain had his own head on Zoro's shoulder who was sitting next to him. Nami and Robin were curled up on the loveseat together and reading some large books they found in the library here. (Sirius, of course, had to check it first to make sure it didn't have curses in it that could be hurtful to the girls) Sanji was giving the girl's their tea with vivid emotion. Usopp and Chopper were playing a wizarding game called exploding snap and Franky and Brooke were playing a wizarding version of chess. Sirius was at the desk, writing a letter to Remus. All in all, everyone was in a comfortable mood.

"Hey Luffy?" Harry looked up at his cousin with a question in his eye.

"Yeah Harry-_Chan_?" The older male responded, his eyes half lidded as he ran his hand through Harry's hair.

"Before, when you were telling me the story of how you got here, you said you didn't need a bracelet to speak English. How did you learn it?" Harry asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and were now looking at Luffy. If the straw hat wearing boy noticed it and it bothered him he gave no implication so.

"My mother taught Ace and I when we were little." A fond look came over straw hat Luffy's face as he thought the woman who raised him. "She learned from her own older sister and wanted to teach us as a way to live on her sister's memory."

"Oh…So she was dead?" Chopper asked, getting into the story.

Luffy pursed his lips and cocked his head slightly. "I don't think she was though. The way my mother talked about her and the way the town's people would look at my mother made me think that maybe she wasn't dead but some wished she was."

"What do you think happened to her Luffy-_san_?" Asked Brooke, loving a good mystery.

Luffy grinned and laid his head back gently. "I think she was or is a pirate."

"Pirate? How did you get that idea?" Nami asked, confused and curious at the same time.

"Well, I didn't think of that idea until I cam home with a hat on my head and declaring I was going to be King of the Pirates. Now, my mother is probably the calmest, gentlest, most understanding person I have ever met in my life. But when I told her this she flipped out."

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't most parents flip out when they were told by their children that they wanted to become pirates and they were serious?"

"Why would they be me?" Sirius asked, but everyone ignored him, making him go back to writing his letter to his mate and whining about no one laughing at his awesome jokes..

"Not the way she did. She stormed down to the piers and grabbed Shanks by the ear and started scolding him like he was a toddler. The she threatened to make him into a woman and Shanks tried to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible. Eventually we went home and my mother didn't talk to us for two days straight and all she did was chores. Finally she started talking on the third day and said that if we're to be going to sea to be pirates that we had better start training. After that we never talked about it again but later that night we heard her talking to Makino_-san_ about how we were going down the same path as her. We stopped talking about pirates in front of her and things got back to normal for the most part." Luffy sighed lightly.

"So where is she now?" Robin asked.

"_Okaa-san_?" At Robin's nod he continued. "She's at home on Fuchsia Island; at least I hope she is."

"Why wouldn't she be?" The sharpshooter asked, puzzled.

"I dunno." The boy shrugged and Zoro was the only one who saw the dark look flash through Luffy's obsidian eyes. Luffy did know why. He'd have to question Luffy about that later.

Sirius let out a whistle as he saw the time.

"Hey it's eleven-thirty. I think it's time for bed." The wizard said.

No one fought the decision as they all started to trudge their way up the stairs.

"Good night everyone." Harry said sleepily as he opened the door to his room.

"Good night!" Everyone called back.

Harry barely made it into his before he fell into a dreamless sleep, a smile on his face.

_Home…_

**TBC…**

**Inumaru: **Sorry for such a long wait. So here is the update and the answer to the question "Why can Luffy speak English?" hope none of you are disappointed by the answer.

Just so you know, Yes, Luffy is still a bit serious at the moment but he'll get back to his regular self around a couple of chapters. I really hope no one bitches about that, besides my inner conscious.

The fact about Luffy's mom's older sister is going to play a somewhat big part in this. Kinda sorta. You'll see when we get there. Hopefully you'll like the little twists.

Oh, I've left little hints about something special about Luffy since the second chapter. Has anyone noticed and can you guess what it is? That is going to play a big part later.

**Next Chapter: ****The Boggart and the Weasleys**

**R&R Plz and tell me what you think!!!**

**P.S.** I have one little question though, how'd you find this fic? (Through another author's fave list, randomly looking through crossovers, etc. etc.) I'd like to know! Thanks!


	5. The Boggart and the Weasleys

**Inumaru:** Alright, sorry for the wait, I had school and now I'm in summer school kicking my F in geometry to a B! *Cheers* And I added Fan girl!Ginny to the warnings, just so you know. Basically, she's gunna be like a bitch in heat. This should be fun… :D

**Summery:** Albus Dumbledore finds a letter left by Lily and James Potter about their heritage and when he does the spell he accidentally summons The Thousand Sunny to Hogwarts. After a test he finds that Luffy is a distant relative of Harry's. Unable to return to the seas the Straw Hats find them self at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft of Wizardly. What will this year bring with the Straw Hat pirates roaming the halls of Hogwarts?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece~! (Sob)

**Warnings:** Yaoi/Slash/boy love and Girl love/femslash/Yuri. Bad words, sexual tendencies, innuendos, Smart!Luffy, violence, maybe future lemons, perverted comments, and mentions of abuse and a little bit of AU-ness, Fangirl/bashing!Ginny, very slight Ron bashing (There might me more later but we'll see as we get to that bridge).

Here are their ages:

Luffy-17

Zoro-19

Nami-18

Usopp-17

Sanji-19

Chopper-15

Robin-28

Franky-34

Brooke-88 (Yes I know some people spell it Brook but I spell it with an 'e')

Harry-14

Ron-15

Hermione-15

Draco-15

Sirius-37

Remus-36

Severus-37

Fred & George-17

Luna-14

Ginny- 14

**NOTE:****I changed the ages of a few of them cuz I got confused with myself. Harry is now 14 because his b-day hasn't come yet and both Ron and Hermione are 15 cuz they are both older then him.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Letters_

"_Japanese"_ (When most people are speaking English)

"_**English"**_ (When most people are speaking Jap.)

"**Blah"** Any kind of magical thing speaking like snakes, sorting hat, etc.

**Of Wizards and Pirates**

**Chapter five: ****The Boggart and the Weasleys**

Green eyes fluttered open blurrily looked around. Everything looked like a blur of colors to Harry as his glasses were M.I.A. He put his head down again on the bed and curled into the warmth that was on both sides of him. He felt the warmth in the front of him shift slightly and he grumbled slightly. The teen heard a chuckle and suddenly felt arms of warmth wrap around him.

"Harry_-Chan_, time to wake up." Luffy's voice came from above him.

Harry, not wanting to wake just yet, refused to move. In return he felt the other warmth on his other side move. Fingers moved down his side, mindful of the mostly gone wounds, and tickled lightly on his side, right where he was most ticklish. The boy wonder giggled and tried to move away, only to bump into the chest of Zoro, who was lying behind him.

"S-Stop! Please!" He shrieked with laughter. Finally, after what seemed like a long while, Luffy stopped tickling and Harry tried to get his breath back. While doing so, Luffy grabbed his glasses off of the side table and put them on Harry's face. The boy blinked as his world shifted into one.

"Why am I in your room?" He asked. The boy had been sure he had gone to sleep in his own bed last night.

"You came here during last. You had a nightmare, do you remember?" Everything came back to the teen in a flash. The dream of his uncle in his bedroom with him and trying to suffocate him with his own pillow. The realness of it had been horrifying. He thought for sure he had been about to die. Harry shuttered and put his arms around himself as comfort. He turned around as he felt a hand on his head.

Zoro was watching him with concern eyes and Harry smiled meekly. The swordsman still made him slightly nervous, but seeing that look on his face made him happy that someone actually cared about him.

"C'mon," Luffy said, as Harry turned to him. "Let's go get some breakfast." He held his hand out to the younger male and the wizard took it gratefully.

The three of them, still dressed in the pajamas, went down stairs in the kitchen. The smell of food was tempting them greatly. Sanji was inside, just starting to work on breakfast since it was pretty early. The blonde chef gave a small smile and nodded to them as they came in. The three sat at the table and Luffy and Harry were talking while Zoro was sipping his coffee and Sanji working. The others soon filed in, most in their Pajamas too. The last to arrive was Sirius and he sat at the head of the table.

"Wow! This is great food Sanji. This is even better then the food at Hogwarts." Exclaimed the ex-prisoner. Sanji smiled and nodded his thanks. Sirius wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked over at Harry as he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh Harry, I meant to tell you. The Weasleys are going to be coming here later today, just in time for dinner."

Harry looked up, the surprise on his face was then replaced with a blinding smile.

"Ron and the others are coming? How long are they going to be here?" He asked, eagerness in his voice.

"_Ano_…Who is Ron, Harry_-Chan_?" Asked Chopper. The teen looked to the small reindeer and smiled.

"Ron is one of my best mates and his family is very nice to me." He explained.

"So…" Sirius pulled everyone's attention back to him. "Because of that we need to get this house cleaned up. So today is spring cleaning day!" That announcement was met with some groans and boos directed at Sirius but the man just waved them away.

"Hey now, I'm giving you free rooms and food, the most you could do is help me clean this house up. Please! I can't do it all my self." He whined.

Harry smiled kindly. "Sure Sirius, I'll help you." The man flung himself at his god son, saying how kind he was and whirling him around in a circle. Of course, since Harry was offering to help, everyone else had to help now too.

Harry, Zoro, and Luffy were cleaning the rooms up stairs on the top floor, Nami and Robin were dusting and organizing the books in the Black library, Sanji and Franky were cleaning the kitchen, Chopper and Usopp were cleaning the rooms on the second floor, and Sirius and Brooke were in the den and parlor room working hard. Sirius had stressed that if there was something they weren't sure about, to come get him and ask him. He also warned that there might be some dark object around and to be very careful.

Harry had just finished up cleaning up one room and looked in to see how the others were doing. Luffy seemed to making it a game and Zoro seemed to think of it as training. The two were fixing up their respective rooms at a quick pace.

The raven haired wizard decided to check out the next room and was surprised to find it pretty dark and bare. There was a desk, a couple of chairs spread about and a wardrobe that was lying against the wall. Harry walked across the room heading towards the windows to push away the curtains when a sound from the wardrobe stopped him. He watched it with curiosity growing behind his glasses as the thumping sound came again from inside it. Harry left common sense at the door as curiosity took the reigns and led him to the wardrobe. Harry's hand was inches from the door when it reacted to his magic and burst open. Harry was pushed backwards onto his back and used his elbows to elevate himself up.

There was a low creaking moan from the inside and suddenly a big black shape was coming out of it.

"**Boy…**" A voice rasped from the big round shape, making Harry's blood turn cold in his veins.

'No. No, it can't be him. He can't be here.' Harry thought, quickly becoming panicked.

"**Freak. Do you really think they'll accept you? The only reason they are being nice to you is because they feel sorry for you. They don't really like you. In fact, they hate you."** His Uncle's smug voice said.

"T-that's not true!" Harry yelled.

"**Oh, but it is. Luffy would be with his friends on the seas looking for treasure if it wasn't for you dragging him down you worthless piece of shit."**

"N-no…" Harry whimpered slightly.

"**And what would your friends think? Ron and Hermione would be so ashamed. Ron would say that you aren't Gryffindor material at all and that you should go to Hufflepuff. Hermione would be ashamed that you weren't smart enough to get out of what you started."**

"No!" Harry shouted, on the edge of hysterics.

"**It's your own fault that you were abused. If you hadn't done those freaky things or gone to that freaky school of yours you would've had a seat at our table of normalcy."**

Harry could only shutter as tears went down his cheeks.

"**Freak. Boy. Murder. You killed that boy. You-"** His uncle's voice was cut off as a new person walked in the room.

"Harry, what-?" Zoro stared at the large man and suddenly the large man changed into an even larger man with a book in his hand, a bucket hat on his head and his hand pointed at Luffy, who was on the ground very much dead. Zoro stared in shock before he began to shake with anger.

"**Your price was not enough."** Was all the tall man said.

Harry was confused, but it suddenly hit him as he realized what the thing was. A boggart!

"Zoro! It's a boggart, it shows your biggest fear!" He said.

Zoro, who had been slowly reaching for his swords stopped and looked at Harry with confusion. Seeing this, he quickly told Zoro to go get Sirius. Zoro, of course, wouldn't leave Harry alone with it so he dragged him out of the room and closed the door and had the younger boy led the way to down stairs. They found Sirius exchanging jokes with Brooke but when he saw Harry and Zoro, he immediately stopped.

"Hey boys, what's up?" He asked, his smile falling a little as he saw the tear tracks on his godson's face. "What's wrong?"

"There's a boggart in the wardrobe upstairs." Harry explained.

Sirius' eyes softened and he led the two into the kitchen and sat them down at the table.

"Hold on." He told them and was a back a second later with bar of chocolate. He broke of a large square for both of them and handed it to them. While Harry thanked him tiredly and ate bit by bit of the candy, Zoro just kinda stared at him.

"It makes you feel better after dealing with boggarts and well, just about anything really." Sirius shrugged before he turned to Harry.

"Was your boggart a dementor again?" He asked sympathy. Harry choked slightly on his chocolate but quickly nodded.

"Yeah, I would've banished it with Riddikulus but I didn't want to get in trouble with the ministry for using magic during the summer." Harry explained, lying smoothly.

"What's a dementor?" Asked Sanji, coming up from behind Sirius to see if they were alright.

"A dementor is a creature that sucks the happiness out people. To get a kiss from a dementor is to get your soul sucked out. It's a tall imposing figure that looks like it's wearing a ragged cloak like thing. No one is really sure what lies under their hood." He explained. Sanji looked horrified, Zoro looked at Harry and the boy looked away.

Sirius left the room soon after making sure they were going to be alright and said he was going to get rid of the boggart. After listing to Sirius' footsteps and making sure he was gone from ear shot, Zoro turned to Harry again.

"That wasn't a dementor." He stated.

Harry nodded solemnly. "I know."

There was silence between them was deafening. Sanji then broke it with his next question.

"So what was your fear?" The blonde asked. Zoro opened his mouth but was cut off as Luffy walked into the room.

"Hey! There you two are. Where've you been, I've been cleaning all by my self." Luffy exclaimed with a pout.

The chef notice Zoro's jaw tighten and his mouth turn to a fine line and understood suddenly what his fear had been.

"Ah. Sorry captain. We got caught up in something." Zoro explained. Luffy blinked and looked at him and then to Harry and then back to Zoro. He nodded with understanding and gave a small smile.

"Alright." He then turned to Sanji, his smile bigger now. "Hey, when's lunch?"

**XxXxXxXx**

It had taken till six thirty and they had stopped for dinner. The house was probably the best it had ever looked in years but it was still somewhat messy. They decided that it was fine for now and that they'd continue it another day. Sanji was just putting the finishing touches on the meal when the doorbell rang and the front door opened. There was loud chatter coming from the hallway and Harry got up from his seat to go greet his friends. He smiled widely as he saw the large blob of red hair.

"Hello!" He said brightly. The Weasleys all turned to him and smiled.

"Harry!" Ron made his way over to his best friend but was pushed back as Fred and George went in front of him.

"Harry-"

"Our-"

"Dear-"

"Brave-"

"Friend."

"How-"

"Are-"

"You-"

"Fairing-"

"After-"

"The-"

"Results-"

"Of-"

"Our-"

"Last-"

"School-"

"Year?"

They both asked in their usual twin speak. Honestly, Harry loved it. It was amusing. The boy was also touched because he could see the concern in their eyes as they held him against their chests in a crushing hug.

"I'm doing alright guys, thanks for asking." He said, giving them a small smile. The two pulled away with identical smile and Harry only had a second to prepare before he was pulled into Mrs. Weasleys chest.

"Hello dear, how are you? Have you been eating right? Those muggles haven't been too mean to you have they?" The motherly woman teared up a little looking at Harry, thinking of what the poor boy had been through with having to see Cedric die and the dark lord rise again.

"N-no ma'am." Harry lied through his teeth. He didn't want the lady to cry even more over him.

"Good, good. Oh my, what's that I smell? It smells absolutely delicious." The woman exclaimed.

"That's dinner that Sanji is cooking."

Harry was about to respond when he got a sudden arm full of Ginny.

"Hi Harry! I missed you." She whispered in his ear, pushing her breasts into his chest, making Harry feel _very_ uncomfortable. Fred and George, seeing their friend's discomfort and Ginny unwilling to let go of her hero, grabbed their sister and forced her off of him. She pouted and Harry shot a look of gratefulness to the twins. Harry smiled at Ron seeing as he was the only one left. He held his arms out in an open invitation to him.

"Aren't you going to hug me too?" He asked with a ridiculous pout on his lips. Ron shook his head with a smile on his face and walked over to hug his friend. The two hugged each other in a quick and manly hug and pulled away pretending it never happened. Everyone laughed at the boys' display of affection.

"Oh, come on! I want you guys to meet my new family!" Harry said, taking Ron's hand with his own and dragging him with him towards the kitchen. He was so excited that he hadn't seen the surprised look on the Weasleys' faces. The surprise was still etched on their faces as Harry went around the table introducing everyone to his old friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Weasley said a little uncertainly.

Luffy gave her a big grin as he threw his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to meet'cha too Weasley_-San_." He said. "Come sit down and eat with us. Sanji is an great cook."

That was all Ron needed to hear before he rushed to the table, not caring that he was sitting next to a cyborg and a skeleton.

Dinner was defiantly interesting. At having one bite of the meal Molly just had to have Sanji's recipes. Sanji, being the ladies man no matter what, thanked her for the compliment and promised to give her some of the recipes.

The twins had been having a ball with Luffy. It seemed a new prankster was going to be joining them at Hogwarts.

Ron was absolutely in love with the food and was tried to inhale as much as physically possible and then some.

Ginny was alternating between giving Harry longing glances and glaring at Nami and Robin.

All in all it was a pretty good dinner.

After that they all washed up and headed up to bed. Ron was sharing a room with his brothers while Ginny and Molly had separate rooms. As they were heading to their rooms, Harry hung back and waited for Luffy to finish cleaning up.

"U-um…" Harry stuttered as he tugged on Luffy's sleeve, looking down at his feet.

"Would it be alright if I slept with you and Zoro again? I've been having nightmares lately." He didn't dare look up at Luffy's face, afraid he was going to be rejected or worse, see Luffy's disappointed face. Gryffindors were supposed to be brave, not afraid of stupid things like nightmares. Suddenly his face was lifted by his chin with Luffy's fingers and he was staring into Luffy's dark eyes.

"You don't have to worry Harry_-Chan_. We won't leave you; we won't let you be hurt again like that if we can help it. We wanna help you get through this. So, the answer is yes; Yes, you can sleep in the same bed as us if it helps you. You're my _Nakama_ now Harry_-Chan_, and once someone is my _Nakama_ I never let them go."

Luffy's powerful words hit Harry right in the heart. These were the words he needed to hear. Even if he didn't know what _Nakama_ was translated to, he could guess the meaning. Harry hugged Luffy around the waist and gave a choked sob. The straw hat wearing teen patted him gently on the back and the feeling was so overwhelming for Harry.

The feeling of being accepted.

The feeling of being wanted.

The feeling of being loved.

It was a wonderful feeling and he hoped that it never left him.

**TBC…**

**Inumaru12:** Is it strange that I will not work on this for months and then suddenly I start a new chapter from scratch and I'll be working for hours at a time? Anyway, thanks for reading a new chapter.

Okay first off I gotta say, I really thought someone was going to comment about Harry's abuse and that he was recovering too quickly from it or something. As you can see from this chapter, while the scars are healing the mental/emotional abuse is still there and he's still healing from it slowly. Luffy isn't pushing him to talk about it because he is perceptive of people's emotions and he knows that it can hurt him even more to force him to go through it. Luffy will wait for Harry to come to him and talk about it, which he will eventually do.

Zoro, like Luffy, knows that there is something more going on with Harry but is simply waiting for him to go to Luffy or even himself.

And no, this is not a Luffy/Harry/Zoro slash/threesome. Harry is just taking comfort from them when they offer it. **Hey, would anyone draw me a picture of the three of them sleeping together? I would write you a one-shot out of thanks and it could be a crossover/slash/fem-slash of any pairing you want! Please! *Puppy dog eyes***

BTW: 20 points for whoever can guess who the man who took form in Zoro's boggart. I probably described him wrong since it's been a while since I've read the manga.

Okay, Grimmauld Place is the home of the Blacks so there has got to be a lot of rooms in the house. I just figured that because Molly being there in cannon that she decided to keep a lot of rooms open incase some order members wanted to stay the night. But since the straw hats were there first they claimed some of the rooms.

Okay! R&R plz, tell me what you think!

**Next Chapter:** **Diagon Alley: The Musical!**

Lol, JK! XDDD I'm thinking of making the Diagon Alley into two parts, but that only matters how long that chapter goes. If I finish it and it's from 15-25 pages its gunna be cut into two chapters. Just some warning. Thanks again and plz tell me what you think.


End file.
